


Coletânea de Medos

by NogueiraRiordan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Canon-Typical Violence, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Indian Harry Potter, Insanity, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Writer Hermione Granger
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogueiraRiordan/pseuds/NogueiraRiordan
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger é uma escritora de sucesso conhecida por suas obras que abordam o sobrenatural e o terror. Ela não tinha uma vida perfeita, mas se orgulhava de todas as suas conquistas, um dia antes do lançamento de seu decimo segundo livro um massacre ocorre em sua festa de comemoração.Depois de sobreviver a uma tragédia, Hermione afunda cada vez mais em um mundo de pesadelos onde o que ela escrevia em seus livros se mostra mais real do que imaginava.Agora ela se vê presa no meio de uma guerra pela realidade entre os servos de entidades nascidas do medo primordial.
Kudos: 1





	1. Problemas

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira tentativa de escrita vinda de um vicio recém adquirido de The Magnus Archives e uma longa relação de amor e ódio pela saga Harry Potter.

**Problemas**

“Ernie Macmillan lutou para puxar ou ar para seus pulmões, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ou pesado. Macmillan não sabia como era possível, não estava unido ou cheio de poeira ou fumaça, mas parecia mais denso, quase sólido.

Ele perdeu os sapatos a algumas milhas, seus pés sangravam, suas calças e pernas foram rasgadas pelos galhos. Um zumbido irritante que parecia ter entrado em sua cabeça e estava disposto a brincar com sua sanidade.

Ernie fugia, começou a correr algumas horas e não saiu da cidade por menos de um quilômetro, a maior parte do caminho foi subindo em um morro quase tão alto que parecia ser uma escalada. Onde ele pode ver uma pequena cidade de Hogsmeade no horizonte, em ruínas, nos últimos meses em uma pequena cidade que foi destruída e reconstruída quase zero, Ernie agora se pergunta se alguma escala não é anterior a uma terra em mudança.

Ele não conseguiu parar de pensar em todos os problemas que acontecem e que causam os moradores de Hogsmeade colocarem como mentes no estado de dormência para lidar com a realidade. Primeiro foi uma tempestade que durou três dias, às primeiras horas foram normais e quando as pessoas perceberam ou saíram tarde demais.

A maioria das casas foi tomada pela água, como as pessoas lutam para fugir e salvar o pudim e as choradas quando percebem quantos poucos bens carregam. Os lugares que estavam muito altos para serem submersos foram castigados pelos ventos e pela força da água, uma natureza que foi decidida em não deixar nenhum prédio ileso. Foi uma luta que durou algumas horas, em alguns momentos Ernie dormiu na chuva antes de seus pais ou acordar ou fazer mover-se.

O momento em que acabou não foi uma hora de paz, mas um golpe mortal, uma chuva foi encerrada e às nuvens se afastada revelando o sol quente. Às vezes, como pessoas podem ver destruição, ou o mundo destruído.

A chuva tornou-se o restos da cidade, tudo ou eles bloqueiam o mundo, os telefones e a internet não funciona, os poucos carros que estavam funcionando não foram muito longos, uma ponte caiu e outro caminho se tornou inevitável. Os momentos em que o separador ou o que poderia ser útil e o que eram lembranças destruídas, todos os que moviam e de certa forma ou o sentimento da comunidade pareciam aflorar, não organizavam algo para fazer algo para fazer algo que faz com que a realidade ou seja prejudicada pela causa séria. um caminho sem volta.

A esperança chegou fazendo Ernie chorar de pressão, agora ele percebia que não se lembra muito do mês que passou depois disso. Caminhões chegaram trazendo materiais de construção, equipes e uma figura carismática para pastorear uma população. Como Empresas Smith, tomaram conta da cidade.

"Estamos aqui para reconstruir tudo". Ele disse. “O governo está bancando nosso trabalho, não se preocupe”. O porta voz da empresa, talvez fosse o dono, afirma com um sorriso branco. Ele era um homem loiro com um terno sempre limpo, não importando por quantas poças de lama ou obras empoeiradas ele passasse, ou o homem _sempre_ estava limpo.

Foram feitos mais rapidamente, grandes cortes de três andares com espaço para várias famílias, muitos armazéns e aberturas, mas ninguém se recuperou no teto seguro.

Agora longe e alto o suficiente para ver a cidade, Ernie via que os edifícios eram postos ou outro lado da forma que forma um grande círculo. Eram várias camadas de círculos formados por edifícios, nenhum centro tinha uma praça antiga da cidade que todos gostava quando apareceu reformada e mais bonita do que antes, nenhum centro dessa praça tinha um obelisco feito para significar algo importante em três anos.

Ernie percebeu com horror que transformou uma cidade em um alvo gigante, um alvo para alguém que viesse de cima.

Tinham passado muitas noites tranquilas com todos se recuperando depois que os abrigos foram construídos, eles tinham pequenos apartamentos com paredes finas que permitiam escutar pessoas de outros quartos ou andares chorando, conversando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa .. Dezenas de pessoas foram enfiadas em cada um e demorou um pouco para perceber que eram um pouco melhores que sardinhas.

Foi um castelo de cartas desmoronando quando ocorreu um aviso de que algo estava errado, algo além dos desastres naturais. Os funcionários da construção que chegaram junto com os caminhões não falavam e dificilmente notavam quando tentavam chamar a atenção deles, os moradores de Hogsmeade solicitam complementar a mão de obra também se tornam cada vez mais alheios.

Todas as noites ou o representante das empresas Smith discursava, a maioria das pessoas parecia ter seus direitos acalmados com as palavras dele. Ernie lembra como sua mãe fica apenas com o olhar vazio, querendo se agarrar a qualquer impedimento que conseguir.

Depois de dias, ainda não havia nenhum contato com o mundo exterior que não chegasse à empresa, sem telefone e sem internet, candidato relatado, quase tremendo com o representante Smith parado nas suas costas, que em pouco tempo tudo iria se acertar. Não demorou até novas tentativas de pegar os carros em direção a outras cidades, que saíram em viagens perdidas por menos de meia hora, uma ponte que precisamente atravessava ainda estava destruída e o caminho mais longo ainda deformava por causa da chuva, cheio de buracos e árvores bloqueado uma passagem.

Um pouco de pânico foi criado. Como chegou os seus “salvadores”? Quem realmente eram eles? Uma cidade era uma prisão? Um inferno?

Multidões com medo reagem com raiva e trabalhadores mudam uma empresa de construção que responde com violência. Alguns homens reuniram equipamento para tentar limpar e reformar uma estrada, alguns não voltaram, com a ausência deles para serem notados.

Os carros ficam sem gasolina ou sem gravação, como são conservados, às pessoas percebidas que não têm dinheiro, recebidas ou com dados da época por Smith sem recuperação. Quando um grupo de pessoas cortadas em uma cidade se torna todas as mostradas, pareciam um grande espaço, não importam para qual é uma direção e não chegam a um lugar nenhum. Eles eram um ponto insignificante no meio do nada.

Quando você não tenta mais correr, ele sente e fica vendo a cidade. Esse dia começou um prometer acontecimentos ruínas.

Amanheceu nublado, não aguentava uma idéia de mais uma chuva.

Pessoas cometeram suicídio, a maioria das pessoas que não moravam na cidade, mas que às vezes são deixadas por semanas.

Os caminhões e funcionários de Smith sumiram. Uma sensação de abandono teve conta na comunidade que pergunta pode morrer mais uma vez e onde enterrar os corpos. Ernie e teve sorte, alguns amigos resolveram se afastar um pouco da cidade e respirar ao puro no meio de toda a ansiedade.

Antes de Ernie sair da cidade seria uma caminhada longa, mas agora tudo estava tão pequeno e colado que não era preciso muito esforço.

Se você por um dia, caminhar muito para uma direção e conversar, quando os amigos de Ernie puderem resolver o problema e voltar para a cidade, Macmillan percebeu que não conseguiu sair muito. Por algum motivo que ele não entenda, Ernie selecione continuar andando querendo colocar alguma distância entre ele e a cidade feita de abrigos.

Perto do ano quando os caminhões voltam e o Ernie decide voltar. Smith, em seu terno impecável, escolha fazer uma reunião com toda a população de Hogsmeade na praça no centro da cidade, todos se reunir rapidamente.

Desde quando eles eram tão poucas pessoas? A quanto tempo Ernie não via seus pais? Quem era Smith?

Macmillan não ouviu o que Smith disse, ou o garoto se concentra em separar o máximo que pode ser causado pela multidão, ele estava tendo dificuldades para respirar.

A névoa ao redor dos prédios dificulta ver por onde uma passava, a vontade de parar e pode pegar no chão tremendo era gritante. Finalmente ele saiu da cidade deixando o nevoeiro.

Foi aí que ele começou a correr. Assim, ele acabou não sendo exibido mais em um lugar em que cresceu, deixou alguns anos e acabou voltando, um alvo gigante foi capturado pela neblina, no centro de algumas luzes brilhavam.

Eletricidade? Ernie não lembra se teve eletricidade no último mês.

O vento ficou mais forte, viu alguns dos abrigos balançarem, os abrigos pareciam contêineres com janelas e portas soldados em outros. Ernie notou o vento moldava ou nevava um pouco, um tornado estava se formando por Hogsmeade.

Ernie assistiu sem ter que fazer quando o tornado criar arranjos de contêineres junto ao caminhão, ou o tornado não mexicano ficar concentrado em um único ponto. Era possível ver uma figura humanóide flutuando no seu centro.

A pressão atmosférica mudou, ou ficou difícil, Ernie teve dúvidas se estava no chão e não flutuava no meio do céu. Ele selecionou sua sanidade que havia sumido quando entre como nuvens viu uma forma surgindo.

Grande e cheia de membros, não via mais que sua sombra escondida pela tempestade, Ernie soube que era insignificante para quem quer amaldiçoado sua cidade nesse mês.

Chovia, às gotas eram como navalhas voando. O tornado fica cada vez mais forte, sendo atingido pelo vento como sendo arrastado por um carro.

E acabou.

A best sumiu se desfazendo. O mau tempo diminuiu e Ernie caiu de joelhos no chão, não restava mais nada que lembrasse a vida que um dia já teve.

Ele viu Smith andando em sua direção, era fácil imaginá-lo nos corredores de um escritório. Ernie Macmillan mostrou para o céu, era um teto de nuvens negras. Um brilho, uma energia, um raio foi disparado e sua luz foi o que Ernie viu antes de seu mundo ficar escuro. "

...  
  


Quando acabou de escrever Hermione Granger suspirou aliviada. Um pequeno conto, não foi seu melhor trabalho, mas foi bom colocar papel, tudo que Hermione escreveu recentemente acabou de terminar com o fim do mundo. Ela perguntou o que um psicólogo diria disso. Cada vez mais Hermione tinha pesadelos que diminuíam quando ela colocava papel no papel, não eram nada que pudesse converter em um livro, mesmo que um contos, pesadelos também se tornavam cada vez mais abstratos sendo mais um conjunto de sensações que imagens.

Hermione Granger nunca pensou que seria uma escritora, ela não tinha esse sonho quando criança e nem tinha certeza se entendia o trabalho, se considerava incapaz de dar conselhos que não eram genéricos para quem queria seguir uma carreira. Ela se pergunta ou que versão adolescente com dentes e o objetivo de tornar a política deve encontrar o caminho usado. Ela estava no seu escritório, o pequeno espaço na sua casa e ela reservava para escrever, era uma pequena sala com seu computador, uma estante com seus livros publicados, todos os treze e um cartaz emoldurado de um filme baseado em uma de suas obras, um fracasso de bilheteria.

Granger ficou alguns minutos sentado não fazendo nada além dos números no relógio do seu computador mudar, ela estava se inscrevendo para começar a se arrumar para o grande evento que hoje, uma festa de lançamento do seu último livro. Uma pequena aventura que ela criou depois de passar por uma fase viciada em syfy, seria uma ocorrência que deixaria animada se ela quisesse ver alguém que fosse, a maioria dos convidados eram outros autores com quem ela trocava um e-mail ou outro, algumas subcelebridades e pessoas que trabalham na editora que ganham um bônus se o livro vender muito. Ela odiava admitir, mas não era como se tivesse algum amigo próximo para ver.

-Hermione, cheguei cedo, espero que você já esteja pronto.

Uma voz feminina foi criada em um canto da casa, Hermione pensava que era uma boa idéia morar em um lugar grande toda vez que percebia o potencial para o lugar que aparecia no cenário de um filme de invasão doméstica. Hermione forçou a atravessar sua casa até uma sala onde Lilá Brown esperava. Lilá era uma mulher bonita, loira, com pele bronzeada, um pouco acima do peso, responsável pelas relações públicas de Hermione e outros escritores. Hermione achava que Lilá tinha uma confiança que poderia mover montanhas, desde que elas começaram a trabalhar juntas Lilá percebeu que precisaria arrastar Hermione para a maioria dos eventos.

-Como entrou na minha casa?

Lilá Considerado como uma criança está perguntando quem criou o céu.

-Tenho uma cópia para emergências. Você não está pronto.

-Preciso mesmo ir? Não existe clima para falar com as pessoas hoje.

Lilá estava com um vestido esmeralda e perfeitamente maquiada, estava sentada em um dos sofás e se viu caminhando em direção a Hermione.

-Eu sei que não é divertido, mas ele queria uma imagem de uma escritora misteriosa que não aparece em um público que foi apresentado anteriormente, agora você já é uma figura conhecida e faz parte do trabalho.

Lilá sorria como se fossem amigas, de uma forma um pouco intimidante. Hermione sabia que discutir isso levaria uma série de reuniões lativas com seus editores, então ela usaria uma abordagem sutil.

-Cormac vai estar lá. Eu realmente não estou querendo ver meu ex hoje.

Isso parou de tomar uma determinação de Lilá, pelo menos por um segundo.

-Esse é outro motivo para ir, mostre para McLaggen que ele cometeu um grande erro terminando ou noivado de vocês. Agora vamos escolher uma roupa para você usar hoje.

Hermione não quis dizer que foi ela quem terminou com o noivado, Cormac espalhou que foi quem acabou com tudo meia hora depois do término. A escritora se deu por vencida seguida de Lilá que marchava à procura do seu armário.

...

“Hermione Granger, premiada escritora de terror, foi a primeira vez que se aventurou na ficção científica em uma obra reflexiva sobre solidão e existencialismo. Ela leva uma estação espacial onde três astronautas aos poucos se vê afetadas pelos dias que passam pela imensidão escura do espaço revezando entre ficar preso a paredes de metal ou flutuando no vácuo. Nessa atmosfera claustrofóbica aos poucos surtos de dúvida, eles estão realmente sozinhos. Recomendo ler esse livro com luzes acesas, pois se você não tiver medo do escuro terá que terminar a leitura. ”

Ron Weasley acabou de ler uma crítica sobre o novo livro de Hermione intitulado “Espaço Escuro”. Ele era um homem alto, ruivo, com rosto coberto de sardas e um nariz grande, ele estava com mais três pessoas, todos sentados ao redor de uma mesa na cozinha de uma mansão velha cada um com uma xícara de chá. Rom abaixou a revista que lia e 

-Não entendi ou porque isso é importante? Você deveria começar a ler mais, mas não sou fã de gênero.

Ele deve ter falhado uma coisa errada, normalmente ele faz isso, porque sua antiga professora mandou o mesmo olhar para a época em que ele não sabia responder ou era mitocôndria, ele ainda não sabe. Minerva McGonagall não mudou muito desde que Ron teve quase vinte anos, ainda era uma mulher de meia idade com papéis e atitudes de alguém que passou na juventude no exército, provavelmente ela não serviu, mas usava armas como alguém que fez. Seus cabelos pretos estavam presos em um coque com poucos fios cinzentos novos.

-Senhor Weasley, qual foi a última vez que você soube sobre uma estação espacial envolvida nos nossos assuntos?

-Uma brincadeira de Malfoy no ano passado? Pense em que todos os envolvidos estavam mortos ou “desapareceram em circunstâncias misteriosas.

-E esse livro tem em detalhes aspectos que os mesmos seguidores do Olho não descobriram com meses de pesquisa.

-Então ela é uma das empregadas do Malfoy.

Professora McGonagall pareceu indecisa.

-Nós não sabemos ao certo.

Junto com Ron e McGonagall também estavam Albus Dumbledore e o dono da casa Harry Potter. Albus era um homem velho, Ron não sabia sua idade, mas poderia ser algo entre oitenta e três anos. Ele era alto e magro, com uma barba branca bem cuidada, cabelos da mesma cor presos em um cavalo de cavalo e sempre se vestindo com ternos coloridos e gravatas chamativas. Dumbledore era o líder dessa organização estranha que Ron ingressou na época da faculdade, um homem que inspirou confiança, falando sobre o sobrenatural e seres cósmicos. Albus falou.

-Parece muito mais complicado que somente uma seguidora do Solitário ou Vasto espalhando sua palavra - Dumbledore colocou uma pilha de livros sobre a mesa, todos com a mesma autora - criando que Srta.Granger seja uma das nossas. Talvez uma avatar.

-Pensei que você conhece todos os seguidores do Olho - Harry falou pegando um dos livros e folheando. Ele e Ron se conhecem na faculdade e são amigos desde então, Harry era descendente de indianos, um cara baixo, magro, com cabelos sempre bagunçados e olhos verdes. Se Ron teve que escolher os recursos mais marcantes do amigo, ele foi direcionado para os óculos redondos e cicatrizou em forma de raio na testa.

-Está longe de entender todos os desejos de Olho, Harry, tudo o que você pode fazer é interpretar o melhor possível às poucas informações que são dadas.

-Esse é o motivo de solicitar essa reunião senhores. Lemos cada livro publicado por Granger e todos parecem descrever um evento relacionado a uma ou mais entidades com algumas liberdades criativas, como momentos felizes por exemplo, mas algumas das informações contidas nessas páginas são detalhes que até algum tempo após o olho não poderia ser realizado. São detalhes de rituais fracassados por outras entidades, eventos que ocorrem em território inimigo ou no meio de dois grupos se enfrentando.

Potter e Weasley trocaram um olhar, um pedido inexplicável e inexplicável não são palavras que podem ser mantidas sem vocabulário de quem tem uma vida como a sua e a professora soava como alguém que tenta evitar, Harry fez uma iniciativa.

-Você quer querer encontrar essa escritora? Descobrir de que lado ela está?

-Exatamente Harry, é possível que as entidades ajam de milhares de formas que são incapazes de compreender ou perceber. Quando uma mulher relativamente famosa mostra tanto poder e invadir uma privacidade de outras entidades, talvez sem saber, ou se está fazendo uma intervenção ou é o mais rápido possível.

-Acham que outras pessoas conhecem esses livros?

-Eu não sei como é que eles me escapam por tanto tempo Harry, é provável que os poderes sejam relacionados à minha visão, ou que eu sei que é a vida de Hermione Granger é um grande perigo.

  
  



	2. Extinto Assassino e Aranhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento pelos erros de ortografia.

Extinto Assassino e Aranhas

Lobos caçam. Lobos ficam famintos. Lobos não gostam quando tem presas fáceis.

Fenrir Greyback e alguns do seu bando localizaram três jovens no meio de uma trilha, um caminho conhecido e seguro que deveriam terminar antes do anoitecer. Foram fáceis de acompanhar, os seguiram a distância e ao poucos se aproximaram.

Primeiro os jovens começaram a se sentir observados, a doce fragância do medo se instalando faziam o bando lutar pelo controle. Às presas tentavam fingir que não notavam o perigo, conversavam , contavam piadas, aceleraram o passo para voltar para civilização.

Uma das presas cai, tropeça fazendo um do bando soltar um som que em humanos poderia ser uma risada. Às presas percebem que não estão sozinhas, elas não falam mais começam a andar o mais rápido que podem, impossível correr no meio da vegetação. O bando também acelera ainda sem se apressar, cada gota de suor das presas era quase afrodisíaco, um pânico misturado com adrenalina.

Não faltava muito para chegarem no fim da trilha quando o bando os fez desviarem o caminho. Uma vez que uma pessoa fosse aceita no bando, uma vez que fosse tocada pelas garras do Grande Caçador, a aparência humana se tornava um pouco mais do que um manto para vestir quando necessário, suas novas formas eram parecidas com lobos, com os instintos e membros capazes de perseguir a presa por quilômetros sem se cansarem ou desviarem o foco para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o alvo.

Um dos caçadores apareceu para às presas, a visão de um animal tão grande fez com que a caçada finalmente começasse. Os três correram para fora do caminho, não eram rápidos e foram dominados pelo desespero, o medo deles se tornaria uma ótima oferenda ainda que a caçada não durasse muito. Às presas não queriam deixar ninguém para trás, um deles machucou a perna e foi levado pelos outros. Correm até o anoitecer.

Depois de horas o bando começou a desanimar, a caça já havia acabado, por mais que o terror das presas fosse satisfatório não tinha emoção em acompanhar uma tentativa de fuga fadada ao fracasso. Agora os lobos encurralaram às presas dentro de uma casa abandonada, uma construção caindo aos pedaços abandonada no meio da floresta, os três estavam encolhidos contra uma parede, um chorava, todos tremiam ao ouvir os movimentos de fora da casa e tentavam conter os gritos quando um dos caçadores se deixa ver pelas janelas.

O medo de uma presa encurralada era bom, mas não tinha a emoção que Fenrir predia. Talvez às presas tivessem sorte e a falta de interesse mandasse o bando para outra direção deixando para trás nada além de uma vida de pesadelos.

-Se divertindo?

Um homem estava parado a poucos passos de Fenrir, ele parecia ter surgido de um retrato de um pintor clássico, vestia um terno intocado por toda floresta ao redor, cabelos castanhos perfeitamente arrumados e pálido como uma assombração na luz da noite. Fenrir não notou sua chegada, ninguém nunca nota, o bando ficou descontente com a nova figura. Tom Riddle costumava perturbar os seguidores de outros deuses, por muito tempo não se sabia se ele seguia A Podridão ou a Chama Sem Luz antes dele revelar que sua fé estava depositada em Terminus, o deus que tocava a todos em algum momento. Ele era arrogante, um aliado valioso, mas que Fenrir preferia evitar.

-Estou servindo a Caçada.

-Eles têm medo de morrer. Estão cada vez mais certos que não verão o amanhecer. 

_ Agora eles são seus _ . Fenrir entendeu às entrelinhas. Soltou um rosnado como sinal para seus seguidores pegarem às presas, os lobos invadiram a casa quebrando as paredes frágeis. Fenrir falava ainda como lobo, ele não se importava em entender como aquilo era possível, se ele fosse conversar com Riddle que fosse entre os sons de carne rasgando.

-O que procura Riddle?

-Está na hora de reunir aliados. 

-Da última vez que nos reunimos eu perdi a metade do meu bando.

-E o mundo não foi tomado pelo ritual da Espiral. Tenho certeza que isso teria te deixado sem lobos para governar.

Fenrir rosnou, ele odiava como Riddle agia como se fosse o líder da frágil aliança que os servos de algumas Entidades haviam formado a uma década. Fenrir admitia que em certos casos o trabalho em conjunto se mostrou útil, mas lidar com o conjunto de malucos selecionados por Riddle era um teste de paciência.

-Oque está acontecendo agora?

-O Olho, encontramos sua nova avatar, uma escritora.

-Vão tentar um ritual?

-Pouco provável, mas estão querendo se envolver em assuntos que não lhes dizem respeito.

Fenrir sabia como era ter seguidores do Observador Incessante querendo entrar em seus assuntos, os servos dessa entidade eram todos metidos a intelectuais que se sentiam superiores em seus jogos psicológicos e nunca realmente agiam. A pior parte era que o grupo de observadores nessa parte do continente se sentiam no direito de violar os territórios de outras entidades se enganando dizendo que queriam salvar pessoas.

-Devemos matar a nova avatar e qualquer seguidor do Observador que fique no caminho, ainda que eles evitem se aliar a outros grupos estão ganhando mais influência do que o que podemos permitir.

-Concordo, por isso vim, ainda que já tenha cuidado dessa nova avatar preciso de segurança em caso de retalhamento.

-Juntando forças caso der início a uma guerra. Como lidou com essa nova avatar?

-Pedi um favor a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fenrir fez a expressão mais próxima de um sorriso que seu corpo lupino era capaz. Bellatrix Lestrange era a Dama do Massacre, a escritora teria uma morte que Fenrir só desejaria para poucos de seus inimigos.

…

“Agora:

A mente de Hermione entrava em estado de choque. Ela precisava dissociar do cenário a sua volta para evitar traumas, apagar o que aconteceu e esquecer a dor física. Ela precisava se enganar, seu subconsciente fingiria que era um pesadelo para manter a sanidade.

Hermione pode sentir o sangue sair de seu corpo e escorrer entre seus dedos, era quente. A escritora sentia um gosto metálico, pontos pretos piscavam diante de seus olhos, toda vez que ela fechava os olhos ficava mais difícil de abrir. Ela tinha que continuar pressionando às feridas, foram dois golpes dados tão rápido que ela demorou um pouco para sentir, não viu que lâmina foi usada, mas era afiada o suficiente para atravessar a carne deslizando. Ela não conhecia a mulher que a atacou.

O caos começou com um rugido selvagem. Hermione foi avisada que teria que dar um pequeno discurso agradecendo os convidados em cinco minutos, para se preparar ela achou uma taça de champanhe. Era bom ver rostos sorridentes, mas ao mesmo tempo era difícil negar sua vontade se se encolher em um canto e esperar o tempo passar, ela teve uma ou outra conversa com quem ela não queria ver. O salão reservado era um lugar bonito, com mesas espalhadas cobertas por toalhas de cor azul escura.

Ela achava que em pouco tempo poderia estar em casa com uma roupa confortável perdendo a noite em frente a TV. Uma das organizadoras do evento estava perto de um palco improvisado a chamando com gestos exagerados quando os gritos começaram a ser ouvido, o primeiro foi um grito de terror e o segundo foi cheio de raiva. Hermione viu às pessoas se moverem e para longe de quem gritava, ela viu Cormac McLaggen segurando uma faca cambaleando movendo a cabeça para todas as direções como se procurasse algo, ele estava coberto de sangue, Hermione teve a impressão que era o sangue de Lilá Brown.

Hermione conversou com Cormac a menos de uma hora. Ele era um homem bonito que sabia a aparência que tinha, um clássico loiro musculoso não muito esperto. Filho da dona da editora de Hermione ele entendia de livros o suficiente para enrolar em uma conversa, eles começaram a namorar e saiu do controle, quando ela notou sua carreira dentro da editora estava ligada tanto ao seu relacionamento quando ao que escrevia.

A pouco tempo a conversa entre os dois foi tão passivo-agressiva quanto o costume.

-Hermione, não sabia que você viria.

Cormac adotou o tom de voz especialmente irritante que costumava usar quando queria parecer superior, ele tentava usar muito essa voz com Hermione, 

Lilá acabou escolhendo um vestido preto básico para Hermione vestir para festa, ela disse que a escritora estava para arrasar corações e depois reclamou por não ter contratado uma equipe para arrumar seu cabelo e maquiagem.

-Essa festa é para algo que eu escrevi, porque não viria?

-Você sempre odiou esses eventos, nunca sairia de casa se pudesse.

-Nunca tinha boa companhia quando saia.

Durante todo o evento Hermione sentia os olhos da mãe de Cormac sobre ela, elas se evitavam a tanto tempo que não fazia mais questão de se falarem em eventos. Elas estavam bem quando Hermione escrevia a era fonte de lucro, mas se relacionar com seu filho era um passo além, terminar o relacionamento era um insulto. Hermione estava bem em se comunicar com a mulher principalmente por e-mails e por terceiros. Cormac em meio a sua loucura matou a própria mãe.

Uma nova onda de dor fez Hermione estremecer, ao seu redor pessoas caídas no chão sangravam como ela. Imagens continuavam aparecendo em sua mente.

Cormac tinha se tornado o centro das atenções, às pessoas estavam a sua volta ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, ela viam que ele estava coberto de sangue e pareciam mais perturbadas do que alarmadas. A mãe de Cormac abriu o caminho tentando se aproximar do filho, a histeria generalizada começou quando Cormac em um movimento rápido cortou o pescoço da mãe, teve um ligeiro espirro vermelho e a mulher tombou para o lado. A plateia precisou ver alguém morrendo para agir com a preocupação adequada.

Todos saíram correndo para diferentes direções, trombando umas nas outras derrubando mesas. Cormac era rápido o suficiente para alcançar às pessoas com sua faca, Hermione viu dois homens caídos próximos a mulher degolada.

Foi idiotice, Granger notou, ela ficou parada sem mover um único músculo enquanto via seu ex-noivo ferir dois homens e matar a mãe, mais cedo ela viu ele ir com Lilá para um canto mais reservado do prédio, então o sangue nas roupas dele poderia ser dela. A escritora quis ver o que acontecia e assim Cormac fixou sua atenção nela.

-Hermione, que bom ver você, não sabia que viria, sempre odiou esses eventos, sempre tenta manter essa pose de superior como se todos ao seu redor não fossem inteligentes para merecer sua atenção. Sabe como é péssimo estar com alguém que constantemente te evita, e te olha como se fosse um cachorro que aprendeu alguns truques?

Ele falava como se tivesse algo na na boca, andava como se seu corpo estivesse pesado, os ombros tremiam, a faca em sua mão era comum, uma das que estavam nas mesas para quem quisesse comer as pequenas tortas de carne ou sanduíches que os garçons seriam. Não era para ser afiada.

Hermione poderia tentar argumentar, dizer para o homem não fazer nada irracional, mas a situação já estava longe disso, quando ela se virou para correr Cormac já tinha avançado em sua direção como um animal raivoso. Ela provavelmente estaria morta se dois segurança não aparecendo ela teria sido esmagada por McLaggen, em vez disso os homens começaram a se enfrentar e um dos seguranças foi chutado por Cormac batendo em Hermione a fazendo cair no chão.

Mais homens apareceram tentando segurar Cormac, um dos seguranças foi derrubado por um golpe fundo nas costela. Ela devia ter levantado em um pulo e corrido, não ficado no chão em estado de choque. Não pensou duas vezes quando uma mulher tocou seu ombro dando a mão em ajuda.

-Está ferida.

A mulher que perguntou era pálida, com cabelos longos e escuros. Seu rosto era bem marcante, seus lábios eram grossos, sua mandíbula forte e seus olhos estavam bem abertos, a cor deles era amarelada. A mulher ajudou Hermione a se levantar, ela era alta parecendo estar em ótima forma física.

-Não, ele não me acertou.

-Uma pena.

Granger parou de respirar por um segundo enquanto uma lâmina afundava em seu estômago, ela abaixou a cabeça vendo a pequena adaga sair de seu corpo e entre novamente abrindo uma nova ferida. A mulher torceu a arma. A escritora sentiu seus joelhos ficarem trêmulos, quando a mulher puxou a faca ela ficou de joelhos só podendo fazer uma pergunta.

-Por que?

A mulher de olhos amarelos pensou por um segundo antes de responder.

-Um amigo bastante atraente me pediu um favor.

A mulher se afastou, antes de se contorcer e se deitar Hermione viu a mulher ir em direção a briga onde Cormac era imobilizado. Ela efetuou um golpe em um segurança caído e ele parou de se mexer, em seguida o tempo pareceu desacelerar, ela afundou sua faca no pescoço de um dos homens que segurava o braço de Cormac tomando seu lugar, ela moveu o braço de Cormac como se fosse muito mais forte que ele. O loiro tinha ganhado uma expressão assustada e começou a se debater violentamente ainda sendo imobilizado, ninguém mais parecia notar a mulher que tinha uma das mãos fechando o punho de Cormac na faca e a outra movendo seu antebraço.

Ela fez Cormac afundar a faca em seu próprio pescoço, com isso quem segurava McLaggen se afastaram horrorizados sem dar sinais de terem notado a mulher.

Agora Hermione não tinha energias para levantar, o cadáver de seu ex-noivo foi deixado no chão. Seus dedos ficaram dormentes e frios, respirar ficava cada vez mais difícil. O pior, Hermione pensou antes de perder a consciência, era não saber o porque disso acontecer.

…

-Chegamos atrasados.

Ron odiava constatar o óbvio, mas a escritora devia estar morta. carros de polícia e ambulâncias circulavam ao redor do prédio onde o evento em que a encontrariam aconteceu. Ron preferia esperar na casa até a mulher aparecer, mas Harry decidiu abordá-la enquanto ela estivesse fora. De qualquer forma provavelmente acabaria em sequestro então Ron não via como seria menos traumatizante o local que aconteceria.

Ron realmente não imaginava que teria uma vida onde planejar como sequestrar uma escritora famosa fosse um dia normal de trabalho. Um emprego em um escritório na melhor das hipóteses, era onde ele imaginava ficar até sua velhice, ter uma vida normal, chata e desinteressante. Ele nunca teve um plano sobre o futuro, não era como se sua família esperasse grandes realizações de sua parte, ele não esperava grandes coisas até que viveu dentro de um pesadelo por metade de seu primeiro ano na faculdade de Hogwarts.

Passar por situações apavorantes era algo com que Ronald Weasley passou a vida acostumado, isso era graças às aranha. Quando Ron tinha cinco anos um de seus irmão achou uma tarântula e achou que era engraçado colocar na cabeça dele enquanto ele dormia, Ron com as presas do aracnídeo quase tocando em seu olho, ele gritou como se estivesse morrendo. Foi preciso que isso acontecesse mais suas vezes até a mãe decidir se livrar da criatura de oito pernas.

Um trauma, talvez algo marcante para dar uma fobia pelo resto da vida e que dificilmente se tornaria um caso clínico. mas a tarântula foi a porta de entrada para as outras aranhas. O ruivo sempre viu aranhas por todos os lugares enquanto crescia, um pequeno grupo andando por cima de sua cama, uma subindo no prato dele e tecendo uma teia na comida quando se distraia, pequenas aranhas que acabavam com o dia dele, eram um aborrecimento que ele odiava o fazendo entrar em birras nas quais seus pais mostravam pouca paciência.

Às pequenas aranhas se tornaram maiores e mais numerosas em sua adolescência. A série de ataques que ele sofreu dessas criaturas começou igual aos seus cinco anos, ele acordou coberto do aracnídeos, centenas de aranhas andando sobre seu corpo rastejando e o picando, quando ele abriu a boca para gritar percebeu que havia teias dentro dela.

Esse foi o primeiro “ataque” de Ron, sua família achou que ele teve um pesadelo, não encontraram nenhuma aranha no quarto e Ron não tinha marcas das mordidas no corpo, um pesadelo terrível. Ele queria que tivesse sido um pesadelo, mas pelo menos uma vez por semana senão duas ele acordava coberto de bichos de oito pernas, ele aprendeu rápido que não adiantava gritar, às criaturas fugiam quando alguém chegava e às teias desintegravam.

Ele não sabia o que era pior, acordar em um casulo de teias criado durante a noite ou não dormir podendo sentir a hora em que elas chegavam.

Às aranhas não ficaram como noturnas por muito tempo. A primeira vez que elas aparecem de dia foi quando Ronald estava sozinho no banheiro da escola, essas foram uma pequena onda de milhares delas surgindo pelos cantos, ele não pode controlar os gritos enquanto tinha toda sua sensação de segurança destruída, o barulho atrai pessoas que o encontraram se debatendo no chão, sem calças e lutando contra as aranhas que disseram ter saúde de um ninho preso no teto. Ninguém acreditou quando ele disse que aquele ninho não estava lá antes e que elas o estavam perseguindo.

Com uma irmã e seis irmão Ronald ficou conhecido como o Weasley que tem ataques de pânico e vê aranhas que não existem.

Ele se acostumou a ser evitado e a receber olhares de pena e piadas de sua família que não sabia como ajudar, houve uma grande briga na única vez que alguém sugeriu ele ir a um médico. Ele se acostumou a se ver coberto de aranhas e ter que respirar fundo e andar para onde tinha mais pessoas, assim mandando os insetos embora. Ele nunca se acostumou em sentir as perninhas andando pelo seu corpo, só aprendeu a disfarçar a ânsia de vômito e ansiedade para às pessoas.

Na faculdade ele conseguiu ir para um dormitório, se afastar de casa e encher seu novo quarto de veneno, por algumas horas Ron se sentiu aliviado. Até acordar na madrugada preso em um casulo sem poder se mexer, às aranhas eram um cobertor sobre seu corpo, ele tentou gritar sem sucesso.

Às aranhas pareciam querer que ele seguisse com sua vida para que a noite fosse delas e ele fez isso, por uma semana ele agia normalmente indo para às aulas e tendo a experiência de estar na faculdade e a noite era a presa delas. Isso durou até ganhar um novo companheiro de quarto, Harry Potter.

Ron não precisa dizer o quanto ele amou ter Harry dividindo com ele o quarto que a faculdade oferecia, muitas noites em paz e com um novo amigo com quem se dava bem. Ron quase se sentia normal quando às pessoas ao redor da universidade começaram a notar pequenas aranhas em suas roupas, no início não era nada e logo ele estava em uma multidão e tinha que tirar os aracnídeos de suas roupas e do cabelo, ele desmaiou quando percebeu que elas se abrigavam em seu cabelo.

Depois passou por um exorcismo.

Ron ficou em estado de choque, ele teve forças o suficiente para voltar para o seu dormitório onde Harry esperava por ele, o homem indiano de olhos verdes tinha decorado o quarto com fotos antigas e pequenos bustos de pedra. Se Ron tivesse energia ele teria pensado que seu companheiro de quarto era um psicopata.

A janela foi coberta e o ruivo se sentou em sua cama sem notar Harry trancando a porta, quando ele ficou sem saídas Harry perguntou o que estava acontecendo e Weasley não conseguiu mentir. O que ele se lembrava depois era Harry com os olhos brilhando verde e Ron se debatendo na cama com aranhas saindo de seu corpo e de todos os esconderijos, os olhos das pessoas das fotos e dos bustos também brilharam. O pesadelo de Ron Weasley acabou quando uma aranha gigante apareceu flutuando no meio do quarto e pegou fogo, se debatendo e gritando até não restar nada além de cinzas.

Ron não muito tempo depois aprendeu sobre às entidades que afetam o mundo e se tornou seguidor de uma delas, ele acabou com uma vida interessante.

-O policial disse que o filho da organizadora da festa perdeu a cabeça e matou cinco pessoas com uma faca.

Harry tirou Ron de seus devaneios. Por mais que Weasley tenha ficado bom em pesquisa e interrogatórios ao longo dos anos, às pessoas simplesmente contavam seus segredos para Harry, querendo ou não. Era uma habilidade útil para fazer policiais falarem sobre as cenas de crime.

-Cinco? Acha que uma das entidades…

-O Abate chegou primeiro. Um dos Lestrange.

-A escritora?

-Sendo levada pela ambulância.

Harry apontou para uma mulher deitada em uma maca sendo levada. Ron se lembra das fotos que viu nas orelhas dos livros, uma mulher negra de cabelos cacheados sorrindo estando cercada de livros. Os paramédicos estavam lutando para fazer Hermione respirar, dava para ver o sangue dela os sujando, se fosse obra do abate ela provavelmente não sobreviveria aos ferimentos.

Ron odiava admitir, mas tinha se animado em conhecer alguém famoso. Ele se virou para Harry.

-Ela vai sobreviver?

-Ela não é fácil de matar.

Ron olhou para Harry com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Eu sei que seu super poder é ser uma Wikipédia humana, mas essa é uma forma realmente bem estranha de passar uma informação específica - Ron parou para pensar por um segundo e perguntou - isso significa que vamos ter que sequestrar ela do hospital?


End file.
